Plastic-coated metal wire devices have become very popular consumer items. These types of goods are available in a wide variety of configurations including shelves, racks, baskets and like arrangements which facilitate convenient storage of articles where desired. The preferred plastic coating on these types of products provides an attractive, durable, corrosion-resistant finish which permits these types of products to be used in a myriad of locations throughout the home.
Basket-like coated wire products have proven particularly useful. Some basket arrangements typically include interconnected coated wire members which define a basket having an open side and are supported or hung from a shelf. An example of such a basket may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,125 to J. P. Chap.
Other types of basket arrangements are used as a receptacle for a removable bag. Moreover, some basket arrangements have been known to provide storage means, such as outwardly extending pockets, arranged in combination with the basket. Such pockets may be provided as an integral part of the basket or may be removably attached thereto. Additional or replacement bags may be stored in such pockets, thus adding convenience for the user.
While providing convenience, such additional storage means also present certain drawbacks. Those storage means which are removably attached to the basket often become separated therefrom and are ultimately lost. Those storage means which are permanently affixed to the basket also suffer drawbacks. That is, such storage means may extend outward in a stationary fashion from the basket. As such, the overall size of the packaging for such baskets is significantly increased. An increase in package sizing presents further problems in shipping and storing of such articles. That is, the increased size in packaging is further reflected in increased shipping size and decreased storage capacity and, thus, a decreased capacity in retail display room.
Heretofore, no known basket arrangement has been configured to provide additional storage without adding significant size to both the overall size of the basket and the packaging for such baskets and, thus, a reduction in retail display area. Thus, introduction of a coated wire basket which provides additional storage without adding significant size to the basket, the packaging of such units, or a reduction in the retail display space for such units would answer customers' needs for convenience without imparting additional burdens on the manufacture and ultimate retailer.